


The L Word

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, College AU, Collegestuck, Fingerfucking, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, kind of, smutfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loathing, Loving, Libraries, Lectures and the Lines between them.</p><p> </p><p>Who's controlling who, then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loathing, Library

The College is on a green with a wonderful flowering courtyard and botanical gardens on the roof of every building. All of the sunflowers  are practically singing, looking up at the big yellow spot in the blue fabric of the sky. The sun has spared campus for some months but this day is right, spring and sprightly. It’s hot outside. Everyone is inside with their fans and ACs on, lounging around in their swimsuits and tanning. Only the trolls on campus are the ones out, not too extremely bothered by the sun because it’s a dry day, nothing pressingly humid. Eridan Ampora is taking advantage. He’s being obnoxious, showing his body off for the heat.

He’s sitting outside with only his boxers on, eating a popsicle and looking you directly in the eyes as he does. It’s the wrong color, the popsicle, grape instead of lemon or banana. Doesn’t matter, though. He’s trying to rile you up and it’s working.

You agree with his actions, however. You’re drinking an ice-cold hard lemonade and have but your computer away. You feel hot and if trolls could sweat--heat sweat, that is. Heat sweat is an arbitrary human action--you would be. You wonder why Eridan isn’t at the pool or something. On days like this he would’ve taken Feferi out, even driven a few hours to the ocean. But today he’s decided he wants to antagonize you. Drag you into the lake and drown you.

You want him to try.

You hate him. You always have. At least you feel strong feelings for him. Strong, aggressive feelings.

You two have been skirting around each other for months. You want it, you do. You want him to antagonize you and look at you with loathing and try and hurt you. You’ll always win and you know that.

You haven’t ever touched. Never. Not even a hand brush or a bump in the hallway.

You just look. You stare at each other. You talk, snappily, banter, quarrel. You sit near each other in class and you can feel the tension. You can feel your aura’s talking to each other, caressing and pinching at each other.

Eridan sucks on the top on the popsicle and pushes his classes up his nose. He makes direct eye-contact with you, flicking his tongue out.

“Ampora. Don’t do that.” You say evenly from across the courtyard. No one else is around, so he can hear you fine. Eridan raises an eyebrow and doesn’t say a word. He just continues eating the popsicle, licking up the side and sucking on it. You think it would have more of an effect on a male human, but you can feel the excitement boil up. He’s taunting you. You know it.

“Ampora.” You sing, standing up. You’re the only student on campus who is still wearing a good amount of clothing. No shoes but you have on jeans and a t-shirt. “Don’t do that.” You step forward, “You’re gonna get yourself in a whole lot of trouble.”

He still doesn’t answer. Eridan usually has a lot to say, a whole mouthful and more of insults and threats. But now his mouth is full of grape popsicle melt and something you want. He shrugs and stand up, walking around you. He starts walking away.

You’re not done, however. He looks back at you and that’s your cue to follow.

You trail him a few feet back, watching him drop the popsicle stick once he’s done, watching his ass, watching his arms going back and forth, lift to run through his hair. Finally you arrive at the library. He opens the big oak doors and slips in, waiting for you to follow.

Seems the heat has chased the teachers away too. The librarian isn’t around and the only other person there is a girl with tassels in her hair. You make a face at her and she immediately scatters.

“Ampo-o-ora.” You’ve lost sight of him now. Making your way around the bookshelves and peak in the reading nook but no Eridan. Making your way back to the front desk you whip around and snicker. “You’re quiet when you follow me. You know you’re in a lot of trouble, Eridan. Acting all high and mighty, like you control me with your batty eyes and your popsicle lips. It’s too long. When are you finally gonna give up?”

You’re talking about, of course, the way you haven’t had any relations before with him. It’s a silent agreement. It isn’t a kismesissitude yet and it isn’t something as simple as a friendly rivalry.

Eridan shrugs and makes his way down one of the bookshelves, finally stopping. “I’ll give up if you do.” He smirks, beckoning you to him with a finger.

“It’s a contest now?” Your hands go to his hips, pressing him up against the shelves with your body. You’re a good bit taller than him and he pushes his hands on your chest, piercing the fabric with his nails. He claws at the fabric and nods, not looking at you in the eyes, studying his hands. “It’s a contest now. Who’s gonna give in first?”

“I bet it’s you.” You whisper, leaning down to nip his earlobe. You feel his chest shudder as his breath becomes shaky for a small moment.

Eridan shakes his head. He slides his hands down your chest and traces the button on your pants. “No. I bet it’s you. You can’t resist.”

“Well neither can you.” You snap, forcing your body against his. He definitely isn’t objecting, liking it in fact because his hands work a little faster, undoing your pants and reaching down. You kiss his neck, bite it, lick the blood from the bites.

“I d-dunno, Sol. I think you’re giving in right now.” He mutters and his hand is rubbing up against the tip of one of your bulges. The more interested one, which gets excited easily. He pinches it a little, rolling his hips forward.

“What was that?” You hiss, not letting him move his torso but covering it with yours. “I think you are.”

“No you!” His hands are wrapped around your bulges, which are now paying complete attention, fully aware that you have a hot piece of ass up against the bookshelf of an empty library and you’re going pitch real fast.

Maybe it’s the weather that’s making you bite less hard than you thought you would but it doesn’t matter. You’ve both given up but you won’t say so. He won’t say because he’s focused on your bulges and you won’t say because you’re still leaving hickeys all over his chest for the whole campus to see when he goes back to his dorm.

His hands are so cool it’s comfortable with the hot weather and he’s really good with them. Like, really good. He squeezes your bulges and stumbles out a few words. “I think it’s time for us to both give in.” He smiles coyly. “Know what I mean?”

You nod, hot as hell for this fucker. You pull back to let him move because it looks like he wants to take it ass up. He’s perfectly dirty.

Eridan smiles and makes a move to get on the floor, kissing down your chest as he does. He let’s go of your bulges and grins.

Suddenly he’s gone. He’s leaving you all high and dry. Eridan is walking away from you with a smirk and too much satisfaction. You can’t follow him, of course. Not with your bulges out like that, needy and wanting.

“Game on, Ampora.”


	2. Loathing, Lecture

You make sure to be a little late for your mandatory English class. You have plans, big ones, against the fucker who decided to leave you alone in the library dripping yellow.

Luckily for you that certain being likes to wear skirts and he’s decided to do so today. You think it’s because you two do have the same class. It’s nice to have that sort of treatment. Eridan dresses up for you and you…take pleasure in seeing him do so. He’s meddling in some sort of human concept called crossdressing and you do like it, a lot.

You’re lucky. He’s worn a pleated skirt today, the darkest purple you can get. It’s almost black. You wish he’d worn white, it would’ve made it so much better.

You’re sat up high in the lecture hall, books open, looking casual. Eridan walks in with his messenger bag, a little late but so is the teacher. He spots you and smirks, hopping up the stairs and sitting down next to you. He’s wearing huge boots and a plain white button up top. The outfit is sensible but you can’t help but think of it all a little tighter, shorter.

“Hey schoolgirl.” You say, not looking at him in the eyes.

“Hey dweeb. You look tired, have you been studying too late?” Eridan leans on his elbow, “Heard you got stuck up in the library because you were so engrossed in some novel.”

“Yeah, really engrossed.” You flip a page in your book and start paying attention—at least pretending, for Eridan’s poor sake—to the teacher. He’s doodling in his notebook, distracted. He keeps looking up at you, confused and suspicious. Usually you two whisper nasty things to each other but you’re being quiet, looking forward the whole time.

Twenty minutes into your ninety minute class you initiate. Lean in, place your hand on his leg, “Hey Eridan.”

He looks up at you and your noses bump. He glares, “What?”

“You look really good today.”

That throws him off, for sure. He looks like he wants to say something smart and stinging but it doesn’t come out, just a confused noise.

“I mean really good.” You smirk in his face and then sit back, keeping your hand on his leg, right above his knee.

He huffs and rolls his eyes, “You’re up to something dumb, I can tell.”

Twenty five minutes before the class ends you move your hand up his leg, edging the hem of his skirt. You lean in again, whispering, “You know I’ve been thinking about what you tried to do in the library. You’re really some sort of tease, huh? Think you’re really high and mighty, controlling me like that?”

“So I was in control?”

“No.” You snap “You’re not. You wanted it just as bad.” You inch your hand up, brushing the inside of his smooth thigh. He doesn’t protest, just stares at you, surprised and muddled. “You probably went right back to your dorm and lay out, thinking of me. You really liked it. Your roommate tells me everything. He complains.”

“Kar woul—“

“He can’t sleep because apparently you can’t shut your mouth at night.” You continue, hand a few inches away from the real prize. “Or your legs. But you’re all alone, aren’t you. Just thinking of me and how you would love to continue our study…”

He’s biting his lip and you snicker because you can feel his cold body grow warmer. His legs open a little because he’s exactly what he wants to be, “You’re a whore, Ampora.”

He glares at you, cheeks flushed purple. His hands are fists, one of them up at his mouth. He bite’s his knuckles as your fingers brush the wet spot in his underwear.

“Panties? You really are a whore.”

“Boyshorts.” He mumbles.

You roll your eyes at the nuance and lean back in your chair, pressing two fingers against his covered nook. He’s been following your words, for sure. His bulge is trapped and you can feel it moving around a little, stretching the fabric. He’s biting his knuckle really hard and you can see a drop of opaque violet blood forming where his teeth are.

“Say what you want.” You whisper. He glares again and falls onto his desk, head in his arms. You go forward to nudge his ear fin, “That’s not saying anything. What do you want, Ampora?”

He shifts around, legs opening a little more. “Jusfinermalrea-y.”

“Whats that?”

“Justfingerfuckmealready!”

“Hmm?”

“Just finger fuck me already, Sol!” He snaps, trying to keep it down. Someone turns around and he gives them such a look you were surprised they didn’t turn into ash right there and then.

“Sure.” You say casually, pulling his ‘boyshorts’ down. He lifts himself up a tiny bit, using the desk for it. When they’re down to his midthigh you trail your fingers back up, sliding a finger into his nook. He’s extremely wet, dripping all over his skirt and the chair.

“I hate you.” Eridan whimpers. His head jerks up when the teacher calls his name.

“Mr. Ampora, please keep it down.” She says condescendingly. He gulps, “Yes miss, I apolo-GIZE. Sorry. Sorry.”

You smirks. As he was apologizing you had added two more fingers, not going slowly. Your palm presses against the base of his bulge and he’s gone and shouted. Eridan flops back against the seat, covering his mouth with both hands. You can hear him panting softly and you would almost feel sorry for him but that isn’t in your interest. Your interest is to make him cum all over the lecture hall seat.

“Sol, Sol, don’t stop…” He mumbles.

So you do. Stop. You withdraw your hand and wipe it on his skirt, going back to your book. You swear if there was no one in the hall he would scream, because he looks ready to murder.

“See how it is?” You snarl.

Eridan then changes the game. He looks at you with wide eyes and it’s as if he’s about to cry, bottom lip quivering. You sigh, slumping down. “Do not make that face at me.”

He whimpers, legs clamping shut, still pouting and looking absolutely pitiful.

“Stop.”

“Sol…”

“Stop it.”

“Sol!” His eyebrows make little upwards, making him look even more pathetic. “Please just…do something?”

“Do something for yourself.” You give him a kiss on the cheek, just to be fickle and annoy him. It works.

You slide out of your seat as the rest of the class does.

“And check.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo! seems we're off to a good start. Nice to see people from SIS coming over here to read my more smutty fic. Enjoy.


	3. Line

Eridan isn’t mad at you, which is strange. He’s been exceptionally nice and you know that it only means war.

“Sollux Captor, can you please, please, please get off your computer and come to the pool with Eridan and I?” Feferi chirps. She’s in her swimsuit, waiting for you in your dorm. Eridan is outside, leaning against the car, chewing on sugarcane. You can see him out the window, all ready to go.

“Sure, sure.” You grumble. “As long as you aren’t planning on drowning me.”

“I’m not!” Feferi giggles. “But Eridan might. I hear that you and Eridan have been getting kinda pitch lately.”

“If that’s what you want to call it.” You get up, shutting your computer off. Feferi turns around as you change, chatting animatedly about how Eridan is basically dripping with loathing for you. You smirk, “Dripping. Yeah he is.”

“See! There it is!”

You roll your eyes and turn around, in trunks and a swim top. You’re ready to walk into the belly of the beast.

-

The drive to the pool is hot and uncomfortable because you’re taking Eridan’s brothers car, which is old and the AC doesn’t work. You’re surprised their rich daddy couldn’t get Cronus a better car but that apparently isn’t how Cronus Ampora rolls.

“So why are you taking me to the pool? Who else is going to be there?” You raise an eyebrow. You’re the one who got shoved into the backseat, which makes you feel like a kid.

“Aradia. She’s coming a little later.” Eridan says, staring over the stealing wheel. You sigh and fall back against the seat, staring out the window. When you see the pool you basically jump out the window, stiflingly hot and needing some cool, non-sexual, air. Feferi doesn’t seem to notice the sexual attention at all, humming to herself as she get’s some stuff out of the car. Like your towel. She’s your mother hen.

Eridan takes his sweet time, replacing his glasses with shades and slinking over to the pool. He takes his shirt off and throws it your way. You let it fall to the ground beside you after getting it off of your face. You watch as he slowly gets into the water, fins flipping around. It’s kind of cute in a way you abhor. Probably.

He looks at you through his sunglasses, arms crossed on the edge of the pool. He lets his chin rest on his arms, tilting his head a little. “You aren’t gonna get in?”

“I will when all the brats get out.”

He’s the only one in the pool. Feferi is setting up an umbrella for the three-- soon to be four--of you. He rolls his eyes and pushes away from the side, disappearing under the water.

You’re really bored for a while. Eridan and Feferi are splashing around and having fun but you haven’t gotten in the water. Aradia arrives when you’re about to get in the pool. She’s apologizing for not bringing snacks and Feferi waves her off, “You and I can go and get them.”

Feferi climbs out of the pool and _winks_ at you. You glare at her and get into the pool, staying in the shallow end. You hear Aradia and Feferi leave. Eridan is staring at you, still got his shades on. He takes them off and squints at you.

“Com’ere.” He says. You should say no, say something witty and get back out of the pool but you know he has something planned for you. Something that you will probably enjoy, despite any whining.

You swim over, not very good at it, but splashing towards him. He’s at seven feet, waiting.

“Whats the deal?” You ask.

“What deal?”

“Your deal. You’re planning something.”

“We’re always planning something, you and I.” Eridan sighs. “Come closer.”

You get closer, grabbing onto the side. Eridan kicks over, grabbing your waist. He leans in and kisses you, which is surprising. You kiss him back, obviously. You should be on guard but of course you aren’t because his lips are really distracting.

You only notice when your feet hit the bottom of the pool. Panic fills your body along with a sick excitement. You aren’t _not_ breathing but oxygen isn’t filling your lungs either. Your eyes fly open and you can see purple floating around you. Your claws are apparently too far into his skin and Eridan pulls back, glaring at you. Suddenly water fills your lungs and you kick to the surface, trying to get the air.

“You ass!” You choke out after coughing up all the water in your body. He’s looking at you curiously.

“Your nails were tearing my skin up, what was I to do?”

“That’s what pitch is, you lump of literal and actual garbage. Hurting.” You snap.

“Then you can’t complain.” He narrows his eyes. “Or were you thinking of something else?”

“I was thinking you were trying to kill me!”

“I wasn’t.” Eridan comes closer, hands on your chest. He pushes you against the edge of the pool and you wrap your arms around him. He kisses your neck, “I don’t wanna kill you. I just want you to hurt me.”

“Maybe you’re just a masochist.”

“Maybe. And you’re definitely a sadist.”

You pause and look down at your hands, clasped around him. He’s soft. The water is lulling you and maybe drowning has affected your judgment.

“Do you hate me?” He murmurs.

“I don’t think I hate you. I think that I just like teasing you. And you’re pretentious, obnoxious and arrogant. But I do not hate you.” You conclude, surprised at yourself, but content with your own answer. Apparently he is too. He relaxes against you.

“Good.” He kisses your chin and slips underwater again.

You’re confused at what’s going on but apparently it’s good. You cough again and get up out of the pool, hauling yourself onto the hot concrete. You’ll settle for not hating Eridan. His nook is pretty swell and his mouth too, so you aren’t giving any of that up.

And his pretentious, obnoxious and arrogant self is something you don’t mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. you should totally give me feedback! This chapter has no sex, I apologize.


	4. Loving, Loquacity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gone for so long! I'm on team EriFefSol for homestuck shipping world cup, so I'm busy with that. I love you, though!

Rings. You realize you’re one of them, one of the rings around his fingers. The pinky one, to be exact.

It dawns on you one night after you’ve been studying for a while. Your head hurts and your fingers are cramping up because your internet is down and you’ve been writing out all of your problems. Computer science is hard without computers. You’re getting into bed, pulling on your fingers when the text comes in.

‘sol wwe should talk’

Eridan wants to _talk_. You sneer like it’s the most ridiculous idea in the world.

‘why would we need to talk? We talked at the pool, dumba22.’

‘hardly. Wwanna come ovver to my dorm or should I come to you?”

‘iim about to go to sleep ED. You come here.’

You put your phone down, getting up to unlock the door for him. You crack your knuckles and get back onto your bed. ‘youre lucky ii don’t have a roommate. Doors open.’

A few minutes later the door opens and you can’t see him because he turns the lights out as he’s slipping in.

“Lock the door.”

“Done.” You hear the click and blink, trying to adjust your eyes in the dark. You reach for your glasses but you can’t find them. Mostly because Eridan is straddling your lap. You reach up for his glasses so fairs fair but apparently that’s not on his agenda.

“Lie down.” Eridan says.

“What are you gonna do?” You snicker but his hand is on your neck and he’s pushing you down. He’s not exactly choking you but it might happen if you don’t obey.

Eridan Ampora has you whipped. And you don’t even know it. All you know is that he’s stripping on top of you and he’s kissing your neck, biting you. But it’s soft, teeth just grazing the skin instead of breaking it. He’s still wearing his jeans and as your bulges start to slip out of their sheath he started to move his hips back and forth. Your boxers are cheap and cottony, his jeans are denim, obviously. It hurts not to have skin on skin, rough fabric on your sensitive skin.

“Erida-a-an.” You groan, “What are you doing?”

“Shh…” He whispers, sucking on your neck. He lets you undo his skinnies and lifts himself up to drag them off and _hell yes_ you can feel him already wet, staining your boxers.

“You whore.” You breath, letting your hips jerk up. He pulls the remaining bit of clothing between you aware, actually tearing it apart.

“You’re cheap.” He smirks.

“I thought you wanted to talk,” You pant as he lifts his hips and lets your bulges rub against his nook, not letting them in. One of his hands is down, holding them together and keeping them from squirming around.

“This is talking.” He shrugs. Finally you can see him in the dark. His hair isn’t done up at all, falling across his forehead. His eyes are burning.

“Sure…” You laugh a little because Eridan can’t fit one hand at the base of your bulges, where they connect. He’s flushed, looking really excited. He’s rubbing up against your bulges and his is curled against his lower stomach, leaning down to kiss the edge of your jaw.

“Eridan…” You push your hips up, feeling his slick against you. You close your eyes, “Just do it.”

“Do what?”

“IT.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh right, I forget, I came here to talk.” Eridan is a complete tease and you hate him for it. But you also love the love his nook is cold against your left bulge and he’s twisting both of your bulges together, trying to fit them both. How cute.

“You don’t ha-have to.” You stutter, hips bucking up on their own accord.

“Hnn…I want to!” Eridan snaps. He’s determined and that’s admirable, the way he’s just yours in a minute, cool and tight and wetter than ever, slipping around your bulges like he was made to do just that.

Eridan’s tongue is lolling out of his mouth and he looks pained but there’s obviously nothing you can do about it because, hello, his nook is distracting you. _Obviously._

“Oh _Sollux.”_ He moans and your full name in his mouth is like a good sort of electric shock. He starts to move, bouncing up and down, hands on your shoulders, back arched in an unnatural sort of formation that’s hot, even though it looks like he’s about to snap in two.

“Eridan, wow, fucking fuck.” You sputter, jerking up and down with him, eyes rolling back in your head embarrassingly.

“Mmm….ohh god, yeah.” Eridan hisses, nook fluttering tighter, “Hey…wanna…Sollux, we’re gonna talk now.”

“Is that the best idea right now--?” You hiccup and he nods.

“You’re gonna love me, huh?” He purrs, suddenly in control of himself. It’s a trap to make you say things, secrets, or something. You can’t help it, however.

“I am, yeah.” You breath, watching his face flush as he rolls his hips down against you.

“You’ll buy me pretty things, right?” He gasps.

“S-sure, yeah.” You choke out.

“Promise?”

“Erida—“

“Promise??” He stops moving and you nod vigorously, “Please, yes, I promise, just keep moving!”

Son of a bitch has you wrapped around your little finger.

“And you’ll look only at me?”

“Yes, yes, Eridan, oh my g-o-o-od.”

He is manipulative. He is shocking.

“Mmph!” He kissed you hard, tongue sliding across yours, teeth gentle against your lips when they are. Your body is on fire, his is ice cold. You’re clashing beautifully, tornado weather in your own messy dorm room. He’s getting you to do things you would never do for past girlfriends. Eridan is some kind of other, an angel, a demon, you have no idea but he’s got you under him puppet strings.

“I’m—oh fuck, Sol.” He moans in your ear, nook squeezing in waves around your bulges. You know what this means.

“Me too, don’t worry.” You pant.

“Tell me you love me, even if you’re lying.”

He’s so pitiful. So, so, so pitiful.

“I love you.”


	5. Loving, Laughing

Eridan’s breathing is steady. He is curled up against you, sleeping contently. Every night since he had come to ‘talk’ to you, the two of you have been communicating a lot. Heh.

On track again, you and Eridan have a very complicated relationship. You do actually talk with your voice, not just mindless sex again and again and again.

The day after your first pleasure trip Eridan had been quiet. You were too. You had told him you loved him, even if you were lying. Were you lying, though? You don’t think so and you don’t like that you don’t think so. He doesn’t like that you don’t want to tell him if you were lying. But he kept coming back.

Maybe you do have the upper hand. He is all over you but he was controlling you but you were controlling him with the fact that you were withholding information. He’s funny, Eridan Ampora.

“Sol…” He whispers groggily, fumbling about for his glasses. You reach for them and hand them to him. Eridan puts his glasses on and smiles at you, “Mornin’.”

“Morning.” You sigh. You lean forward and kiss him slowly. He kisses you back, despite probable morning breath. He inches up your chest to get closer for your lips and the warmth. Right as you’re getting into it he pulls back, “Have you made your decision yet?”

You sigh, “No.”                                                                                                                                       

“Sollux Captor, I will definitely fuck you slowly and painfully until you give me a fucking answer.” Eridan smirks and gets on top of you. You sigh and put your hands on his hips, “I can’t decide whilst you fuck me, you don’t really think I’m going to pass up the offer though.”

“Ohhhh Mr. Captor, I’m afraid that’s an invalid answer.” Eridan laughs. “I’ll tell you something.” He kisses your jaw lightly, “I love you.”

“You love me?” You say shakily, uncertainly.

“I love you.” Eridan nods slowly. He leans down and just rests his head on your collarbone, wrapping his legs around your hips a little. He’s a bit like a frog, the way he’s sitting.

“Well that’s not enough.” You say finally. He sits up, eyes wide. He looks like he’s going to kill you and cry at the same time. Finally confusion settles on his face, “What?”

“Because…I’minlovewithyou?”

“What?”

“I’m not going to fucking say that again, you heard me.”

Eridan pushed your shoulders forward hard enough to bruise you, because when you fall back on the bed you hit your head. Suddenly you both pause and you watch as Eridan breaks into giggles. He apologizes and kisses your head, “You’re sweet. I know you don’t want to hear it. But you are.”

You roll your eyes and pull him down for a hug, “What’s your answer to that.”

Eridan’s breathing slows down and he closes his eyes. “I don’t think I’m quite there yet…but we’re definitely on track.”

“Hmm…I can live with that.” You smile the tiniest bit and pet his hair. “You still gunna hate me a little bit?”

“Always. Especially if you keep drinking my good coffee like it’s instant. You gunna hate me?”

“Sure, for some things.”

“But the love will overcome, yeah?” Eridan murmurs.

“Always.”

“Cheesy bastard.” He snickers. You whack his head playfully, “you started it.”

“I know.”

“You also started something else….”

Eridan pulls back and raises an eyebrow, “Horny bastard!”

You shrug, shameless, “That’s what I am.”

Eridan laughs lightly and wiggles his hips, “Fine, fine. But only because you finally said it.”

“And I meant it.”

He rolls his eyes, “Are you trying to get yourself a little extra?”

You smile sheepishly, “Maybe. But I do mean it.”

“Ugh!” Eridan jabs you sharply, “You’re insufferable! All over the place! Just shut up!” He laughs and kisses your mouth, starting to take your shirt off. You snicker and help him, sitting up a little. You watch him discard his boxers and take yours off. There’s a lot of poking and laughing and soon Eridan in under you, giggling uncontrollably. You make a face at him and he just shrugs, continuing to laugh.

“What is wrong with you?” You raised your eyebrow, rolling your hips. Somehow he’s already kind of wet and you wonder if it’s an emotional thing or what. Not much to wonder when he’s pulling you into him, though.

“I’m happy, that’s what!” Eridan closes his eyes, opening his legs up a little more. “Now shut up and fuck me!”

This makes you laugh. You oblige, rocking your hips and kissing his neck. “You’re weird.”

“You’re weird!” He retaliates. You snicker and wrap your arms around him, kissing him until he’s limp and his eyes are low.

Eridan keeps telling you he loves you. He understands that you don’t like to say the L word.

He’s okay with that because he knows already that you love him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being here guys! I'm sorry this is so late, I was in South Africa with my parents this summer so I couldn't update lately.
> 
> I'm probably going to start another (erisol) multichap soon. And an erisol girl on girl ficlet. Idk yet. Who wants??? Raise your hands!
> 
> I love this ship and I love all the people who love the ship. a lot. Thanks for all the appreciation!!! I appreciate the appreciation. <333
> 
> Seeyah on the other side!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys whoa a whole smutfic, What do you think?


End file.
